Terror From the Future
by Mikaa
Summary: A mysterious Navi appears seeking Mega ManEXE, and the WWW is back - without Wily at the helm... Takes place about 2 months after the events in EXEBN3.


Terror From the Future  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 1 - Quint  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
NOTE - I KNOW THAT EXE4/BN4 IS ABOUT TO COME OUT. DO NOT REMIND ME OF THIS, AS THIS IS JUST A STORY IDEA THAT I HAVE BEEN KICKING AROUND FOR A GOOD WHILE NOW. THANKS.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Staring into the vast spaces of the net, Proto Man sighed. It had been nearly a year since Alpha had been deleted, and mere months since he and Chaud had recieved word of Lan's "new" Navi. How Mega Man survived that encounter with Alpha, he didn't know, and actually didn't care.  
  
All he wanted was another battle.  
  
Unfortunately, that was not possible right now. Reports of hacking in the web had caused any and all Net Officials and Official Netbattlers to continuously watch for signs of hacking. Anyother time, Proto Man would have ignored this as just some minor case. In fact, Chaud had been reluctant at first to accept the mission that even that clumbsy Guts Man could handle.  
  
But then the rumors of a powerful Navi being the hacker were proven correct when a squad of Net Navis were deleted, the elite. *Well, next to me...*  
  
For days now, he had been watching various parts of the web, looking for signs of this Navi. For days, the only thing to appear was some two-bit green Navi that wanted to meet with Mega Man. Why that Navi thought that he would find Mega Man in the Official's headquarters, he did not know...  
  
An alarm soon tripped, signaling that the hacker was at work again. Checking the source of the signal, he noted that it came from...  
  
...no, it couldn't be. Double checking the location, he soon realized that the hacking came from right inside the Official HQ. *How...?*  
  
"Proto Man!"  
  
"I see it, but I don..."  
  
"No time to worry about it! Go get that hacker!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Chaud!"  
  
Transmitting his data towards the scene of the crime, he paused to activate a barrier and to form a blade. If this hacker was as good as the reports claimed...  
  
Stepping forward, he found only a data stream, running on a search pattern. No Navi was present, and no sign of external influence was presnet.  
  
A glimpse to his right showed a wavering form. The shimmering lasted only a few seconds, but it was long enough to let him know that this foe was using the abilities of the Shadows to hide.  
  
*Fool, did he really thin-*  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, the wavering vanished, revealing the guard of the data streme. A disabled guard of the data streme.  
  
Realizing that he had been tricked, he whirled around to face the now revealed Navi hacker...  
  
...and felt his jaw drop in shock. The Navi was clad in green, wearing a helmet with a yellow crest and black shade for its eyes. And if he didn't know better, it sort of resembled Mega Man... No, that was his imagination...  
  
"Ah, so you've finally found me, Proto Man. Wondered when you would figure it out..."  
  
Proto Man was ready to respond, but Chaud beat him to the punch. *Who are you?*  
  
The Navi smirked. "I am the Navi that will save your precious Netsociety. Now if you will exc-"  
  
Proto Man drew his blade, holding it at the Navi's throat. "Don't even think of leaving. You and your operator will be ar...?"  
  
To Proto Man's shock, the Navi was laughing. "Fool. You Officials of this age always assume that all Navis have opperators. Amusing. Now then, I will leave you to wonder."  
  
Proto Man tried to grab him, but only succeeded in grabbing a crackling energy field - an aura.  
  
"Nice try, but you are no match for me."  
  
"What's your name, Navi?"  
  
"Hmph. Still arrogant, are we Chaud? You should learn from Lan. Would be good for you."  
  
Proto Man tried to figure out how he knew these facts as Chaud responded. "How did...? Who are you?!"  
  
"The name is Quint, a Super Navi. Now then, since you have wasted enough of my time..."  
  
Making a move to stop him, Proto Man tried to grab him, but Quint had already teleported away, and conviniently covered his tracks...  
  
"Proto Man, see what that Navi was looking up."  
  
*Hmm... He's probably dismissing it as nothing. Still, something seems familiar about that Navi...*  
  
Checking the data stream, Proto Man gasped as he realized what the search was for.  
  
"Lord Chaud, Quint was looking for the location of Mega Man..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
More to come if this gets a good enough set of reviews. I am new to writing for the Mega Man series, but like I said earlier, I have been kicking this around for a bit.  
  
And check out my bio page to see my favorites of this series if you want. Sadly, that is all I have on Mega Man right now, but, well...  
  
Anyway... REVIEW! 


End file.
